ObiRin: When Darkness Met Sunshine
by Konoha's Springtime Angel
Summary: Two teammates, two childhood friends, two young shinobi secretly in love with the other. What adventures await them as they grow up together? A collection of short and long one-shots and drabbles of my favorite pairing, ObiRin! No steamy content, but rated T for language. Also contains MinaKushi, ItaIzu, and AsuKure.


Hello there, lovelies! I hope that you're all having a nice day! (•w•)

When I can't think of any creative ideas, I usually spend time browsing literally every site, including this one, Wattpad, AO3, and even DeviantArt just to find a good story for my favorite ship: ObiRin! Sadly, I came to realize the truth: there aren't enough of them! *dramatically gasps*

So, I decided, _why not make a one-shot collection about them?_ I mean, I've never seen a whole collection of the ship before... (let me know if you know some good ones, though) In the end, I ended up writing this on a rainy day, and somehow, the weather made its way into the very first one.

At the top of each one-shot, I'll state Obito and Rin's approximate ages, as well as a brief, short summary of the content (usually one line). Nothing will exceed PG-13 or get steamy, so it should be okay for young viewers. Also, please note that I won't include a kiss in every episode, and sometimes, Rin and Obito will remain as only friends/the feelings will be one-sided. In addition, I will warn you ahead of time if it contains something that bugs readers, like canon-breaking, AUs, or a different world altogether.

This is the first episode, and it definitely won't be the last. Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you liked it!

* * *

 **Episode 1: Here Comes the Rain Again**

Summary: On her way to deliver strawberry muffins, Rin catches her stubborn teammate attempting to use _Fire Style_ on a high rope during a storm in order to prepare for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Age: 10-12 years old, set before the Chunin Exams (most of the time, they will be young)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot!**

* * *

It was another dreary day in the place known as Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Large, gray clouds secluded the sky, raining down countless droplets of water onto the various buildings and trees. Spring had arrived not too long ago, but the rainy days had already begun.

Walking through the rainswept streets of Konoha was a young girl, her short brown hair slightly drenched from the water. She held a large white umbrella above her head, and listened as the raindrops bounced off of it. Her brown eyes were studying the rocky path that led to the training grounds, unsure about whether to go follow the path or go somewhere else. Two rectangle-shaped purple stripes lined her cheeks: her clan's distinctive markings. In her other hand, she clutched a small basket, filled with what appeared to be strawberry muffins covered by a large napkin to shield them from the rain.

Her name, you ask?

It was none other than the girl known as _Nohara Rin._

She turned towards the path and started walking again, continuing to listen to the sound of the raindrops splatter against her umbrella. Nonchalantly, she whistled some sort of short melody to herself, as if she was accustomed to heading to the training grounds every day. Suddenly, she stopped whistling, replacing her nonchalance with a curious expression.

"Still," Rin wondered aloud, "I don't understand. Why would he want to train out in the rain, and by himself as well? Besides, it's so early in the morning...but then again, that's my teammate for you."

Continuing down the rocky path, she skipped through the rain, the umbrella shielding her from getting wet again. Occasionally, miniscule droplets fell from her hair strands, plopping onto the ground soundlessly. Well, they did make a sound, but the noise from the rain falling onto the asphalt and gravel drowned it out completely.

As she neared the training grounds, Rin heard a new voice through the rain and froze, trying to detect it. For a few seconds, there was utter silence, save for the plummeting drops of water, making her believe that she was just hearing things. However, there was no mistake about who the voice had belonged to.

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ " thundered a male voice from afar. Moments later, Rin could detect a thin column of flame rise into the air before being softly extinguished by the rain.

 _What do you know?_ she smiled to herself, shaking her head. _Looks like he's trying to practice Fire Style while out in the rain…_

"Oh, come on!" the voice came again. "At least set the stupid rope aflame!"

Clutching the basket of muffins tighter, Rin ran towards the training grounds, realizing exactly who it was training out there. When she reached it, she ducked behind a bush, observing the sight in front of her.

Uchiha Obito's spiky hair was completely drenched, so much that it was completely flat. His clothes were ruffled and dirty, and an angry scowl was plastered on his face. Rin stared at his hands, noticing that they were clenched into fists. She then looked up at where he was looking and saw a thin rope tied to two different trees, with a couple of small scorch marks on it.

"One more time!" he mumbled to himself, making all of the necessary hand seals. Finishing with the Tiger seal, he aimed right towards the rope and uttered the name of the jutsu.

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ "

Rin watched as a column of fire shot out of his mouth, heading straight towards the small rope. Raindrops battered the fire, scattering short-lived embers everywhere, which popped before they hit the ground. However, although the column was surprisingly large, every single bit of the flame died out before it even touched the rope.

Obito growled, then coughed, out of breath and obviously freezing from the rain. However, he seemed to have enough strength to raise a fist in the air and point it straight at the unbroken rope.

"You stupid rope…" he growled lowly, "I'll show you—"

He trailed off, way too tired to finish what he was saying. Rin decided to use this opportunity to emerge from her hiding spot and run up to him. She raised the umbrella over his head, not minding the raindrops falling on her head at all.

"Obito?" Rin asked, "what are you doing?"

Surprised, Obito jumped back, his cheeks beginning to turn slightly pink. "Oh...um, hey there, Rin! I was just getting some extra training in so that I can absolutely destroy everybody else in the upcoming Chunin Exams!"

He smiled at her, but seconds later, he coughed, proving to Rin that he really _was_ cold from the rain. She giggled slightly at his enthusiasm, but this was immediately replaced by a worried expression as soon as she heard Obito cough.

"Say," she began, continuing to hold the umbrella above his head, "why are you trying to practice _Fire Style_ out in the rain? Also, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here too long. Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

Obito scoffed. "Feh! I'm not going to let a little water stop me from becoming the greatest shinobi ever, am I? And besides, what better way is there to prove that I'm worthy of being an Uchiha than doing the _Fireball Jutsu_ in the rain?"

Rin sighed. "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Itachi mastered this jutsu a couple of weeks ago, does it?"

He nodded sadly. "That boy is half my age, and here he is, making Fugaku so proud, while I can't even get the old man to bat an eye! I swear, by the time that he reaches our age, Itachi will already be an ANBU or something!"

"Don't dwell on it too much," Rin reassured him. "Your _Fireball Jutsu_ is fine, Obito. But still, I don't exactly like the idea of training while it's raining…"

Suddenly, Obito's stomach grumbled loudly, making his face flush in embarrassment. Rin giggled again, averting her gaze towards the strawberry muffin basket and then back to Obito. Smiling, she handed him a muffin, making sure that the umbrella hovered over it so that it would stay dry.

"Here," she said, and Obito stared at it. "You should really eat one, Obito. Every shinobi needs to have enough energy if they want to train hard."

"Thank you so much, Rin!" he responded, shooting her a smile. Blushing, Obito took the muffin and bit into it immediately. Rin watched in amusement as he devoured the muffin ravenously, then extended his hand out for another one.

"Unfortunately, I can't give you a second one," Rin chuckled, and Obito's face fell. "I'm supposed to be delivering them to Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, and Itachi right now. But I had extra, so I gave one to you."

"Aw, come on!" protested Obito. "Why does that old man need muffins, anyway? And can't Mikoto-san make her own?"

She shook her head. "Really, most of them are for Itachi. We found out not too long ago that he actually has quite a sweet tooth, especially if you give him dango and tea biscuits."

"Well, that's nice to know," Obito smirked, "in case I need to bribe that little guy in the future."

"Obito!" scolded Rin, who then sighed. "Anyway, I have to make this delivery before one of them throws a fit. I promised that I'd give them to Fugaku before noon, and...well, I'm pretty sure you know what he's like when he gets angry. Good luck with your training, Obito!"

Sending him one last smile, Rin walked back to her house, with Obito blushing after her. She left her umbrella there — in case he planned to go somewhere later — not minding the drops of water plummeting onto her head at the moment.

 _At least the muffins will stay dry under the napkins,_ she thought as she headed towards the Uchiha compound.

When she got there, she immediately located Fugaku and Mikoto's house, and knocked politely on the door a few times. After knocking, she backed away slightly, just in case it was an angry Fugaku who answered the door.

To her relief, Fugaku didn't answer the door. His wife did.

"Good afternoon, Mikoto-san," Rin greeted, politely dipping her head. "I brought you your strawberry muffins."

"Oh, my!" Mikoto responded, taking the muffin basket from the drenched girl. "Thank you, Rin-chan. But are you sure that you aren't going to catch a cold without an umbrella?"

She shook her head. "I'm going home right after this, so I'll be fine. It's just a couple blocks down from the compound, anyway."

"Still," said Mikoto, handing Rin another umbrella, "take this with you. I don't want you to catch a fever out here, especially since those clothes don't exactly seem like they're keeping you all too warm."

Rin dipped her head politely, raising the umbrella above her soaked hair. "Thank you very much, Mikoto-san! I must be heading back now...it looks like an even bigger storm is brewing up there in the clouds. See you later!"

With that, Rin waved goodbye to the Uchiha lady and headed back to her home, her shoes unintentionally splashing in nearby puddles as she sprinted away. Holding the umbrella above her forehead, she eventually reached her complex.

Once she was back underneath the roof of the front porch, Rin closed the umbrella, shaking out all of the water that had collected on top of it. Carefully, she wiped her shoes on the mat in front of her door, not wanting to track any mud or water through her house. Sure, it was easy to clean, but still, she wanted to keep her house a neat and tidy as possible, especially during a storm.

Opening the door slowly, she made her way inside, placing the umbrella in a large vase by the door as she closed it again with a swift rotation of her cold, wet fingers. Taking off her soaked shoes, she ran towards the bathroom, proceeding to dry her hair with a few towels.

"I feel kind of sleepy," Rin yawned to herself, as she squeezed more water out of her hair. "I think that I'll just take a nap, then go see how Obito is doing later on. Hopefully, he managed to burn through that rope by now."

After her hair had been somewhat dried, she changed into her pajamas, then did not hesitate to throw herself onto the bed, sighing as she snuggled into the warm sheets and pillows. Rin could hear the constant splattering of the rain on her window as it pelted the glass, knowing well that it was pouring outside.

But as she draped the blanket over herself and laid against the soft pillow, a certain thought kept on bothering her, keeping her eyes from fluttering shut on the bed and falling asleep.

 _Still,_ _I don't know if it was the best idea to let Obito continue training in the rain...alone..._

* * *

A few hours later, Rin woke up and returned to the Uchiha compound, wondering if Obito was there. Secretly, she had plans to invite him to Ichiraku, since it seemed like someplace that Obito liked. The rain was no longer pouring as hard, but it was still sprinkling enough to prompt Rin to bring her umbrella along with her as she ran there excitedly.

However, when she knocked on the door of his house, she was surprised when it wasn't Obito who answered the door. She knew that Obito always loved to answer the door and pull a jump-scare, but instead, Obito's grandmother was the one who opened the door for her.

"Good evening," Rin greeted her. "Is Obito free to come over to my house today?"

Obito's grandmother shook her head. "I'm afraid not, dear. Obito hasn't been home all day, so I assumed that he was hanging at your house or the one of that silver-haired friend of yours...what was his name, Kankuro?"

" _Kakashi_ ," she quickly corrected, walking down the front porch. "Thank you very much."

Inwardly panicking, Rin ran off towards the training grounds, worry clouding her gaze more than the actual clouds were secluding the sky. She swung her umbrella over her shoulder and closed it, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

 _Kami-sama_ , she inwardly prayed, picking up the pace. _Please tell me that he's not out there anymore and just at some other shinobi's house._

However, as the familiar grove of trees came into view, Rin's stomach began to hurt slightly, since many of them had clumps of charred leaves here and there. As she veered closer to the training grounds, she gasped in horror as she spotted what was in the tree.

The rope, which Obito had been struggling to burn, was still there, fully intact. It had a few burn marks, but it was still in the same condition it was when Rin had left the grounds a few hours earlier.

It could only have meant one thing: something was definitely wrong.

 _Knowing Obito, he wouldn't dare leave the training grounds until that rope burns,_ she thought to herself, feeling slightly more queasy. _And even if Kakashi or some other ninja tried to force him to leave, he would still remain there, training until he succeeded in his goal. So if the rope's still intact, then that means—_

Rin gulped nervously, now sprinting to get to the training grounds.

And indeed, her worst fears were confirmed as soon as she got there, eying the huddled shape lying there, unmoving. His skin had paled slightly, most of the color drained from his face. Her white umbrella laid next to him, clutched in his hand tightly, as if he had been planning to use it. Worst of all, he was _sopping wet_.

"Obito!" cried Rin, rushing over to her unconscious teammate. The boy did not stir, even as she grabbed his hand and checked his pulse. Immediately, she dropped it, terrified by how slow it was. She then placed a hand on his forehead, then instantly removed that as well.

 _His forehead is so warm!_ she thought, her eyes widening in horror as she studied her teammate. _At least he's still breathing, but if he stays out here much longer, then his condition will deteriorate for sure!_

Suddenly, Obito opened his eyes, which widened slightly when he spotted Rin standing so close to him, eying him worriedly. He blinked at her in surprise, then immediately sneezed before he could say anything.

"Rin?" he asked, catching her attention right away. He rubbed his eyes, which were all red and somewhat poofy. Rin stared at him incredulously.

She nudged him with a finger, worry still flashing in her brown eyes. "Are you alright, Obito? You're all wet! How long have you been training out here?"

He tried to respond, but succumbed to another abrupt bout of sneezes. Realizing how sick he was at the moment, Rin backed away slightly to give him space, but Obito motioned to her with a wave of his hand that it was perfectly fine.

"I'll be okay," he whispered to her. "This is all part of my training to beat Kakashi, after all. You can just leave me here...and thanks again for the umbrella."

However, Rin shook her head in disapproval. "No, you have to stop training now, Obito. Don't you see that you've already managed to come down with a fever?"

"But Rin—"

"Stop!" begged Rin, small droplets of tears in her eyes as she crouched by her teammate. "I'm taking you back to my place so that you can dry up. It's pretty close by, and I'm not leaving you out here in the rain a second time. That was a big mistake."

Weakly, Obito pointed to the unbroken rope that was still tied to the two tree branches. "But Rin, the rope—"

"Forget about the rope!" she scolded him, bending down even further. Slowly, she lifted the Uchiha to his feet, bringing about a pink blush on his face that sadly went unnoticed by the girl. But before he could stand up properly, he collapsed, and had Rin not have caught him, he would have fallen to the ground and gotten drenched again.

Sighing, she tried picking him up again, this time succeeding in doing so. Obito looked at her in surprise as she lifted him in her arms, dropping her two umbrellas in the process. Another blush spread across his cheeks, and this time, Rin noticed.

"Look," she told him, beginning to walk away from the training grounds, "your face is turning red. Let's get you dry, or else your fever will take a turn for the worse."

"I-I'm fine, really," he attempted to reassure her. "Y-you can set me down right now, it must be t-tiring for you to carry me like this. And what about the umbrellas? Are you just going to leave them there?"

Rin just shook her head as she began running back towards her complex. "I can always buy new umbrellas later on. And you're in no condition to walk, Obito. Try to conserve your energy until I get you indoors, okay?"

He was about to protest against her, but realizing that he just had to accept the fact that he was currently down with a fever, Obito just sighed in resignation. "Fine…"

She continued to carry him home, not even slowing down as the rain returned to pelt her face with water. All that really mattered was that both of them got inside a warm house safely, without any problems.

Finally, after Rin felt like she couldn't carry her teammate any longer, she spotted her house out of the corner of her eye and sighed in relief: it was so close! Instantly, her pace quickened, despite her face already being caked with sweat from all the running and the fact that she was carrying his teammate.

His life wasn't exactly at stake, but it would have been, had she have not made it to her front porch. There, Obito got off and politely wiped his shoes on the welcome mat, Rin supporting him as he did so.

"Hurry," she motioned to him, opening the door. "Get inside. It's much warmer once you go through the door."

Obito slowly trudged inside, his arms swaying at his sides. He gasped slightly as his eyes scanned his surroundings, for he had never stepped inside of Rin's house before. His eyes sparkled as they laid on everything, from the vase by the door, to the kitchen appliances, to the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling.

Rin came inside next, making sure to lock the door behind her. Obito followed her as she ran over to the bathroom, quickly returning with a bunch of towels hung over her shoulder, as well as a pile of folded clothes. She handed one to Obito, who began to dry out his drenched hair.

When he had finished drying out a substantial part of his hair, Rin handed him the rest of the towels and the stack of clothes. "Dry yourself off in the bathroom, and make sure that you change into those new clothes as well. Also, dry out the clothes you're wearing by hanging them up in the bathroom. When you're done, feel free to come back out here."

The boy nodded, taking the clothes from his teammate's hands. With that, he proceeded to head into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it firmly.

Rin used the time to gather some pillows for her teammate, even going as far as to take some from her own bed. But as she was about to grab him a blanket, the door to the bathroom clicked, and Obito walked out, already dressed and dried.

"That was fast," she remarked as he smiled at her. "Are you sure that you're completely dry?"

He nodded, grinning. "Yup!" Obito suddenly paused, then rubbed his head sleepily. "Why do I feel so dizzy and tired?"

She giggled slightly, then quickly stopped. "Have you already forgotten, Obito? You caught a fever out there, since your head was really warm. Here, you can come over here."

Rin led him over to her living room, where there was a soft, fluffy couch that was comfortable enough to sleep on. Walking over to the couch, she patted the cushions, set the pillows down, and beckoned Obito to come over. "Lie down on the couch. I'm going to get some more pillows and a blanket for you."

Obito nodded and laid down on the couch, placing his hands behind his head as he watched Rin go off into the hall to search for more comfort items. His cheeks, however, were slightly warmer than his forehead, and only he knew the reason why on that one.

As he waited for the girl to return, his eyes continued looking around the interior of the complex, studying everything in sight. A smile made its way onto his face, even though he knew that he had fallen ill.

And before he expected it, Rin came back from her room, carrying her down comforter, a box of tissues, and a glass of water. Setting down the water and the box on a small table beside him, she draped the large blanket over him, making sure that he was completely covered by it. Obito seemed to be pleased by this, since he immediately snuggled into it.

"There you go," she smiled at him, feeling quite motherly. "Is there anything else that you need, Obito?"

He shook his head, blushing on how Rin was being so kind to him. "I'm fine, y-you don't need to do anything else f-for me. And also, I forgot to tell you something, and I-I feel bad for not telling you earlier."

Her eyes widened slightly at that comment. "What is it?"

"It's just…" he began, "...t-thank you so much, Rin."

She blinked at him incredulously. "Huh?"

"Thank you," he repeated. "I can't believe that I forgot to tell you that I...really appreciate the fact that you would do all of this for me. Actually, h-how did you know that I was still at the training grounds?"

She scratched her head. "I came over to your house and was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but I knew that something was wrong the moment your grandmother appeared at the door. You tend to be the one opening the door, not your grandmother."

His cheeks continued to turn pink as she placed her hand on his forehead again to check his temperature. "I wish that I could just heal you with medical ninjutsu," she murmured sadly, "but it only works on physical wounds. Still, you're welcome. You've got to stay strong if you want to become a chunin and then the Hokage, right?"

Obito blinked at her in surprise. "Y-you remembered?"

"Of course!" she responded, a smile forming on her lips. "How could I not? Your dream may be important to you, but don't ever forget that it's just as important to me that you achieve it as well. Hokage Obito...I like the sound of that, really. It's got a nice, friendly ring to it."

"W-w-what about you?" he stuttered, in a slight attempt to change the subject. "If I'm the Hokage, what do you want to be?"

"Hmm," she mumbled, taking her hand off of his forehead. "I actually don't know about that one. Still, maybe I could be a professional medic nin, or maybe even your advisor! Anyway, your temperature has gone done a little bit."

Obito grinned. "Awesome! This is all thanks to you, Rin! You're the best!"

"It's nothing," she stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm not the best at healing people, ya know—"

"But still!" protested Obito, grabbing her hand and giving her a serious, yet flustered look. "Just the thought of you caring for me is enough to heal me!"

Realizing what he had just said, she blushed, not knowing how to answer to that. Darn that Obito, knowing exactly how to flatter her!

"Thanks," she finally said, after about a minute of silence. Rin then handed him the glass of water, then proceeded to fluff the pillows a little bit more. "Anyway, rest up, Obito. If you want to continue training, then you have to sleep away that fever. A good night's rest should do it."

He nodded, then proceeded to take a sip of water. However, it wasn't until he set the glass back down on the table did he realize that their fingers were still intertwined with each other.

"Um...Rin?" he began sheepishly.

The brown-haired girl stared at him. "What is it?"

"Well...y-you can let go of my hand now, i-if you want."

She instantly dropped his hand in surprise. "Oh!" she cried, her face heating up in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!"

Obito just smiled at her in reassurance, though secretly, he regretted telling her something like that. "That's alright. Y-y-you should get some rest too, since Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san might ask you to make another muffin delivery tomorrow."

"Not until you get some rest," she replied, smiling. "I'm going to sit here until you close your eyes."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, turning his head in order to hide his growing blush. "You really don't have to—"

"But I want to," she interrupted him. "Your health and well-being is very important to me, Obito. I'm not leaving the living room until I'm certain that you're asleep and recovering. Besides, it would be very queer if you had to sit out of so many missions due to illness. Although you can be quite loud, I like having you around. In a way, it makes everything more exciting, lively, and most of all, joyful."

Blushing furiously, Obito buried his head underneath the blanket, Rin's words echoing in his mind. The girl giggled, before proceeding to sit down on a nearby recliner.

"Sleep tight," she told him soothingly as soon as he poked his head back out. "Remember, I'll always be watching over you to make sure that you're alright. No matter what happens or what decisions you make, I will always be there by your side, whenever you need me."

As Obito sunk underneath the covers again, she laid back on her chair, gazing adoringly at her teammate. For reasons she couldn't explain, Rin's heart was beating rapidly, and she had no idea what it meant.

 _Perhaps…_ she wondered to herself, then shook her head. _No, that can't be it…he's just a friend._

As minutes became half hours, Rin still continued sitting there, staring at Obito to make sure that he was okay. Finally, after about an hour, the boy began to snore loudly, prompting Rin to snicker lightly.

Eventually, growing tired of watching over her teammate, her eyes began to flutter shut as well, her body overcome by drowsiness. Before she could stop herself, she too, had fallen asleep, her head still tilted towards the boy that she cared deeply about.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Obito woke up, his head feeling completely dizzy. Yawning, he sat up, ran a hand through his spiky hair, and looked around, his eyes widening.

 _Am I dreaming?_ he thought to himself, recognizing his surroundings as the interior of Rin's house. _If this really is a genjutsu, don't wake me up yet…but if all those events really happened, then does that mean—_

He turned towards the recliner, and sure enough, the sleeping form of his teammate sat on the chair, her eyes closed peacefully. To his surprise, her face was still fixed on him, even if her eyes were shut. A smile was still drawn on her face.

Throwing off the blanket, Obito walked over to her, supporting himself with the small table and the chair. Curiously, he looked at her, completely surprised that she was still there.

"So you really did watch over me as I slept," he mumbled, a small smile gracing his lips. "But still, aren't you starving right now, Rin? If you stayed there all night, then you probably ended up skipping dinner, so do you need me to get something for you?"

Rin did not respond, still fast asleep and blissfully unaware of her surroundings. Obito giggled to himself, noting how cute and innocent she looked while she was asleep.

"But still, thanks for everything," he whispered to her, his smile growing. "It's always nice to know how much you support and care about me, and it makes my heart flutter every time I see you smile. It's too bad that I still don't have the confidence to tell you how I feel about you."

Once again, she laid still, giving no sign that she had heard a single word that he had said to her. The boy sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't. Even after she had told him that she really cared for him, Obito did not feel ready to make his confession to her while she was awake yet.

He walked over to the bathroom, where his doused clothes had been hung up on the previous day. Now, they were completely dry, without a single trace of rainwater on top of them. Quickly, he closed the door, changed back into them, and neatly folded the clothes he had borrowed, leaving them in a small pile on the kitchen counter.

Glancing at Rin once again, he approached her in order to check if she had woken up yet. Unfortunately, she was still sleeping soundly on the chair, gaze still focused on the couch where Obito had slept.

"I'm going to head back home now," he whispered in her ear, softly enough to make sure that he didn't accidentally arouse his teammate. "I'll see you later, once I let my grandmother know what happened."

For a moment, he paused, wondering what to do next. Then, as if an angel had told him to do so, he leaned in closer, and lightly kissed her cheek.

 _It's a shame that she isn't awake right now,_ he thought, moving away from the chair and towards the front door. _But at least I know how much she really cares about me. Take that, Kakashi!_

He couldn't help but throw the last line in as he walked over to the door, opening it slowly. Slipping on his shoes, he looked at Rin one last time before stepping out of the house, but not before he uttered two last words to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next week, it rained again in Konohagakure, almost just as hard as before. Clouds came to huddle together in the sky again, as if the sun was still quite meek and afraid to show itself.

Of course, that was the day when Rin had to make another strawberry muffin delivery to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha...that was, until she heard an angry shout come from the training grounds.

"Just burn the darn rope already!" cried the voice of Obito. "I'm gonna prove to Bakashi that I can beat him at _Fire Style_ in the rain!"

Sighing to herself, Rin ran towards where the voice came from, mentally facepalming at the boy's antics. _Of course he was going to train in the rain again, even after all that had happened during the previous week…_

The moment she reached the training grounds, she couldn't help but cross her arms at the sight of her teammate at it again, cursing at another small string of hemp tied to two tree branches. Deciding to take matters into her own hands yet again, she began to approach him from behind...until he began coughing and sneezing again.

 _Great,_ she thought, mentally facepalming. _Is he seriously trying to get himself sick again?_

"What are you doing?" she asked, tapping his shoulder lightly. Turning around to spot his female teammate standing there, Obito jumped back again, another blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh...um, hey there...Rin!" Obito greeted, rubbing his head nervously. "What brings you here?"

"I could hear you shouting at the rope from my delivery route," she deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner. "Obito, didn't we already go over this last week? You'll come down with another cold if you train in the rain!"

He waved his hand in front of his face, grinning nervously. "I'll be fine, I swear! I promise that I won't catch another— _ah-choo!_ "

Obito sneezed again, causing Rin to groan slightly. "Here," she said, holding out her umbrella to him again as the raindrops landed on her face, "take my umbrella. At least stay dry if you're planning to train like this."

But just as soon as she was about to hand him her umbrella, the boy suddenly burst out laughing, his cheeks slightly pink again.

She narrowed her eyes at the nervously chuckling Uchiha standing in front of her, puzzled. "What's so funny, Obito?"

The boy continued laughing, coughing every now and then in between. He grinned widely at Rin, who just gave him a very, very confused look.

"You see, it's not all about beating everybody in the Chunin Exams anymore. Now, I have a brand new reason to train in the rain."

And with that, Obito passed out, falling into a shocked Rin's arms with a sly smile etched on his face.

* * *

A/N: And there you go. I know that it's not the best, though...I'm not used to writing fluff...

I hope you enjoyed reading, and if you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me via PM or a review. Thank you!

— Tenshi —


End file.
